Psaro the Manslayer
|-|Base= |-|Evolved= |-|Full Evolution= Summary Psaro the Manslayer is the central villain of Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen and a recurring monster in the series. He is a powerful demon with a passionate hatred for humanity. During his rise to evil, Psaro attempted to kill the hero, sought the secret of evolution, and searched for the resting place of Estark, Ruler of Evil. Towards the end of the game, Aamon has Psaro's lover, Rose, murdered, causing Psaro to go insane. He loses what little inhibition Rose had given him and uses the Secret of Evolution to transform into a monster, destroying his personality as an unavoidable side-effect. The only thing he remembers is his desire to destroy humanity. However, before he can unleash his worst, the Hero confronts and defeats him, saving the world. However, once you beat Foo Yung and Chow Mien, there will be an event following with Rose coming back to life and Psaro joining your team. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 2-C Name: Psaro the Manslayer, Psaro, Necrosaro, Pizzaro Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Healing, Magic, Resurrection, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Bad Breath Attack Potency: Likely Universe level+ (Fought the hero of Dragon Quest IV who held the Zenithian equipment, evolved more completely than Estark and evolution is the power of the Goddess) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Universal+ Durability: Likely Universe level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Armlet of Transfusion (Lets his progress to evolution go smoothly), his two giant swords, Pandemonic Sword (Gives him health for doing damage to the enemy), Pandemonic Helm (Protects against confusion, paralysis, and sleep), Pandemonic Shield (Protects against fire and ice attacks), Pandemonic Shield (Protects against magical attacks) Intelligence: Skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Blinded by rage. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Multiheal:' Psaro rapidly heals himself and all of his allies. *'Fullheal:' Psaro restores all health to an ally or himself. *'Magic Burst:' Psaro spends all of his remaining mana in one go to unleash a catastrophic explosion that devastates enemies, with its power being dependent on how much mana they have left. *'Dragon Slash:' A special sword swing that does heavy damage to dragons. *'Lightning Storm:' Psaro blasts a surge of purple lightning that deals explosive damage to all foes. *'Hatchet Man:' Psaro "swings like a demon", which can miss or deal critical damage depending on his luck. *'Kathwack:' Psaro attempts to kill all enemies outright with a macabre incantation, and is the ultimate form of Whack and Thwack. *'Kazing:' Psaro revives a fallen ally, bringing them back to peak fighting condition. *'Harvest Moon:' Psaro slices all enemies with a spinning attack *'Oomph:' Psaro raises his attack power or that of his allies. *'Metal Slash:' A sword swing that deals additional damage to foes as tough as Metal Slimes. *'Puff!:' It transforms Psaro into a massive dragon, during which they will automatically attack with deadly claws and assorted breath weapons until the effect wears off. *'Thin Air:' Psaro strikes all enemies with a chi shockwave. *'Disruptive Wave:' Psaro dispels all status enhancements, enhancements, and positive bonuses on their foes. *'Kasnooze:' Psaro puts all of his foes to sleep. *'Kasap:' Psaro reduces the defenses of all of his enemies. *'Safe Passage:' Psaro generates a barrier that allows him to pass through any harmful terrain without injury. *'Holy Protection:' Psaro repels weaker enemies. *'Zoom:' Psaro warps himself to a location he's visited before, but doing so indoors while cause him to hit his head on the ceiling. *'Evac:' Psaro instantly transports themselves out of any dungeon, cave, or entrapment. *'Kacrackle:' Psaro tears into foes with a storm of giant icy projectiles, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Kaboom:' Psaro blasts all of his foes with a massive explosion, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. *'Buff:' Psaro raises the defense of himself or one of his allies. *'Blistering Breath'. *'Belches Hot Gas'. *'Meditate:' Psaro meditates for a short time to rapidly heal his injuries. *'Bounce:' Forms a protective barrier that reflects all enemy spells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Demons Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dragon Quest Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Demigods Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Death Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2